


Hiking

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hiking, Prompt: Hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiking is very easy for Carmilla, not so much for Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiking

"Come on Laura, we're almost there!" Carmilla laughed as she slowed down to encourage her girlfriend, Laura.

"Carm, you just lapped the trail fve times, quit trying to encourage me," Laura pouted, and Carmilla laughed as she sped up again. 

As Carmilla ran around the trail of the mountain with ease, Laura had just made it to thd halfway mark. Rolling her eyes, Laura stopped again, just to catch her breath. 

"Aw, baby, don't be like that!" Carmilla laughed, causing Laura to brush it off like Carmilla didn't say anything important. 

"Ugh, can't you carry me on your back?" Laura asked, still out of breath. Carmilla smiled but shook her head.

"Then what would be the fun in that?"


End file.
